


Silent Treatment

by offwhxte



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute Gay Dads, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwhxte/pseuds/offwhxte
Summary: Jack is being a moody teenager. Aaron is confused. Spencer is guilty.





	Silent Treatment

As soon as Jack got into the car, Aaron could tell he was tense. The smile that was often stretched across his face was absent, and the grip on his lunch box was so tight that the skin around his knuckles was threatening to rip. 

"Hey," Aaron said cautiously. "How was school?"

"Don't wanna talk about it, Dad," Jack grumbled. Aaron's brain let out a sigh. He thought he'd made it through two years of parenting a teenager without a needlessly irritated boy, but alas. It seemed the streak was over. 

Aaron just pulled out of the parking lot. He pressed the knob on the radio and Jack's favorite song blasted through the speakers, but the teen already had both earbuds in and didn't notice. Aaron gripped the wheel a bit tighter. He spared a few glances to the little monster in the seat next to him and allowed himself to shrug. He and Spencer would get through this together. 

 

* * *

 

When Aaron parked in the driveway, he wasn't sure what he should be more confused about: the fact that Spencer's car was in front of him, or that his brunette fiance was sitting on the front stoop, chewing on his fingernails. 

Jack practically flew from the car, jumping on Spencer and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before sprinting into the house and slamming the door shut behind him. 

Aaron slowly slid out of his seat and looked at Spencer, "Something's wrong with him."

Spencer gave him a weary look, "I know."

"He was fine this morning," Aaron said. He walked up to the house, locking the car with a quick key over the shoulder, and pulled Spencer to his feet. 

"I know," Spencer said quietly. 

With a kiss on the cheek, Aaron continued, "Do you think there are some punk kids I need to worry about?"

"No..." Spencer scratched the back of his neck before sighing out, "I may have said something stupid again."

"Again?" Aaron raised an eyebrow, "How stupid are we talking?"

"I may have told him that you were the one to suggest limiting his tech time."

The older man gave him a look, "Spencer..."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I just don't want him to hate me already..." Spencer shifted on his feet, "It hasn't even been two years yet."

"He could never hate you, you get him ice cream every chance you get," Aaron sighed out, "No matter. He'll learn the truth soon, and when he does, he'll just shoot you some daggers for a few minutes."

Spencer shrugged, "I can live with that."

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron watched Jack stab his fork into his food. He wondered if his son was imagining he was impaling his heart. He grimaced. 

"So, how was your day?" Aaron asked. He decided not to show any hesitation because he heard once that teenagers smell fear and would definitely pounce upon sensing it.

Jack continued to mangle his food with his utensils. Aaron glared at Spencer, who sent a wide-eyed and terrified glance back at him. Aaron mouthed the words  _you ask_ and Spencer nodded vigorously.

"How was your day, buddy?"

"Fine," Jack said. 

Aaron smiled at Spencer. Spencer just gaped at him. 

"Okay," Aaron said after a long time. Jack didn't even look up. "You can go to your room."

Jack stood, ducking his head away to avoid looking at his father. 

"You can leave your phone in the living room," Spencer mumbled. 

Jack's head perked up. 

So did Aaron's.

"What?" Both Hotchner men said in unison. 

Spencer sighed, "I know you stay up on your phone until four in the morning and just because your dad does it doesn't mean you can. So, leave your phone in the living room."

Jack gave him a long, angry look. Aaron had to wait until the boy left the room. 

He numbly walked around the table and pulled Spencer to his feet before settling them both down in the same chair. 

"What caused that?" Aaron asked quietly. 

"I don't know. I hate it when I do something wrong and you never get mad at me for it," Spencer admitted. He placed a careful hand on Aaron's waist, "You're a super nice dad. Like, way too nice. You need to tighten up sometimes."

Aaron stuck his tongue out at his wording. Spencer realized how he said it. 

"I mean..." Spencer cleared his throat, but before he could speak, Aaron kissed him. 

"I get what you're saying," Aaron said, resting their foreheads together. "But if I start being strict now, my cool dad status is immediately gone. All of Jack's friends like me. I gotta keep this up."

Spencer nodded, "Do Jack's friends like me?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't like you," Aaron said honestly before looking out for Jack and quickly leaning in even closer, "I think some of his newer guy friends have a crush on you."

"Shut  _up_ ," Spencer beamed, "I'm in!"

"You're totally in."

   



End file.
